narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teruo Terumī
Teruo Terumī (てるみテルオ, Terumii Teruo) was a shinobi from Kirigakure and the fifth leader of the Terumī clan. Background Teruo deeply cared about his family and friends but always put his responsibilities as a clan leader and his duty as a shinobi on the first place. He was very generous and people tended to ask him for favors and advices. He leaded the clan during the village foundation and fought in the First Shinobi World War. Teruo was a very busy person and didn't have much time to waste on trivial matters. He was a good friend to many people but not to his son and daughter. Teruo's children used to ignore him as a punishment for not expending time with them when they were kids. The only moment they would listen to him was during the clan's council meetings. Some years after he retired from the shinobi duties, he took Tomoe as his apprentice and taught her medical ninjutsu. This further strengthened the ties between Nekobaa and the Terumī clan, since they were not only her customers anymore but her daughter guardians. However, Teruo never consented to the union of Toshiro and Tomoe, and took the act as a personal offense and as a betrayal of both his grandson and his student. Personality His personality was influenced by the effects that his father's actions brought to his clan and the upbringing he received from his mother. Teruo was tolerant and thoughtful but could never forgive his father for being so carefree about the clan. He inherited from his mother and grandmother the loyalty towards Kirigakure and the love towards his clan. He believed that his people deserved something better than being a mere memory in some history book, and clinging to that belief he worked hard for his village to grow and his clan to improve his reputation. Teruo assumed the leadership of the clan as soon as Katashi was born, he could not be very present in the first years of his children's lives since he had to fix some major problems that his father created during his administration. The clan was not his only concern, the war was on Kirigakure's door so he gave priority to urgent matters to the detriment of raising his children. Teruo was easy-going and very talkative. He managed to make a business deal with one of Sora-ku's young weapons businesswoman, when the commerce on that city was at its peak. Because of him, from a very young age, Nekobaa has provided weapons to the Terumī clan. Appearance Teruo was a tall, fair skined man who was always showing a gentle smile on his face which made his brawny body less intimidating. His eyes were dark green and he had a mole under his right eye, he also had thick eyebrows. His red short wavy hair was always cut short. Teruo rarely lost his composure but when he did he becomes frightening. This is shown when Komiya jokes about Toshiro and Tomoe being a couple. Teruo was rarely seen wearing anything but traditional clothes unless he was on a mission, where he wore the standard Kirigakure's outfit of the time which consisted of a black suit with grey armour covering the chest, thighs, and shoulders, arm guards, a forehead protector, a kunai holster on his right upper leg, sandals, and a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a solid state of lava. He was also an expert in the use of chakra, an essential aspect of any medical-nin. Since the war was taking too many lives, he learned medical ninjutsu in order to save his teammates. Kirigakure's First Years After Hiroshi played a vital role in the founding of Kirigakure, the clan went through a period of decline. While all the other clans grew prosperously in the hands of efficient and loyal leaders to their families and to their new home, the Terumī clan was treated with negligence and disinterest by Ryo, its new leader. Unable to see how all the effort was going to waste, Teruo dedicated his life to returning to the clan his past glory and took an active part in the development of Kirigakure as a hidden village. At the age of 18 he managed to become the head of the clan and the Terumī people was gradually gaining importance as ninja clan once more. First Shinobi World War During the war for the power of the tailed beasts, the Terumī clan once more proved its value. Leaded by Teruo, the young shinobis from the clan protected the village while the experimented ones fought on the battlefields. The enemy soon discovered that it was not so easy to circumvent the security of the village only because they were young people who protected it. During this war, every Terumī put himself at the service of Kirigakure, even Katashi who was 10 years old at the time. From the experiences of this war Katashi created the tactics that made him famous during the Second Shinobi World War twenty years later. Although all the main villages were severely injured and some minor villages were completely devastated, the fact Kirigakure managed to get two tailed beast increased its power of war. Trivia *Teruo (照夫) can be translated to "illuminated man". *He was always surronded by people. *He was very interested in herbalism and even developed some medicine from Kirigakure's wild herbs. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure Category:DRAFT